Operation: UNIVERSITY
by LG65
Summary: 3rd South American mission. A little eviction was a major issue. Now, Numbuh 65 must restore education for young children in Colombia.


Disclaimer: I don't own KND  
  
KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures  
  
Operation: U.N.I.V.E.R.S.I.T.Y.  
  
(University Negotiates Ideas Verifying Entrance Ready Students If They're  
Young)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 3:00 PM  
  
Place: Bogota, Colombia  
  
Numbuh 65 looks at a brochure one day. It is a brand-new university for the youngsters, aged 9-13. It is called the University of Youngsters. He couldn't believe it! Then, he looked at the contact information. The phone number is 423-5234. "OK, that's fair." Numbuh 65 thought, "I want to investigate this first."  
  
"Something tells me that university is trouble." Numbuh 1 said, "I am confident that something bad might happen." "Come on, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 65 asserted, "This has been my dream since I was 6. I don't want to blow this chance!" "However, just in case something's gone wrong." he continued, "I have enrolled you and Numbuh 5 in ALL of my classes. Numbuh 2 will join Numbuhs 3 & 4 for their classes. We can debrief our findings. Is that OK, Numbuh 1?" "Well." Numbuh 1 began, "It will be acceptable. We should debrief after every class."  
  
A few months had passed like a flame being lit out each day. The Kids Next Door were in a class of their own in downtown Bogota. They have enjoyed every minute of lectures, hands-on activities, and many other university things. At the same time, they were also watchful of oddities and other strange things occurring.  
  
During a break from class, the KND all met at a post. "Any strange mishaps, team?" Numbuh 1 asked "No. Not really, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 answered, "Nothing's wrong so much." "This is rare." Numbuh 5 said, "Numbuh 5 believes that this university is for adults only. Very soon, the kids may become evicted from this place." "I agree." Numbuh 65 said, "I'll have to speak to the professors sometime. Remind me to do so, Numbuh 1." "OK, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 1 said, "We're doing great so far. I don't know how long this will last."  
  
2 months later, Numbuh 65 walked over to the athletic centre in the outskirts of the university. He shown the athletic people the university card, but they said, "You are not allowed in!" "What?!" Numbuh 65 thought, "That's strange. I never seen these people act like this. Hmm. I better try the restaurant." When he walked in, he began to order something. Then, a response, like a missile hit a ear at the speed of a sprinter, said "Sorry, but we don't serve kids anymore." Numbuh 65 fears something wrong. He went to a post where the KND usually meet. "Guys," he reported, "I fear there's something wrong here." "I know!" Numbuh 3 cried, "They didn't let me play with the other kids!!!" "Those cruddy guys restricted everything from us!" Numbuh 4 complained, "I ain't fair for us! We should come back to those places and give it to them!!!" "Not yet, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said, "Numbuh 65 is right. Something must have been planned by the university professors from letting us use their resources. We need to come up with a plan to lift the discontinuity and discomfort for us." "Well, I can debate." Numbuh 65 suggested, "Then, the public has to vote on this matter. And if anything goes wrong, you call the shots, Numbuh 1. Anyhow, thanks for reminding me."  
  
Weeks flew like eagles. Word was out throughout the entire university and the whole nation. Everyone in Colombia is ready to witness a consequential debate that could determine the fate of kids entering university at such a young age. Now, Numbuh 65 is in his favourite black debating tuxedo. One of the university professors had a dark yellow tuxedo. After all the chatter, there was silence. Soon, the debate officer asked a question. "Mr. Rodriguez, why can't the children be allowed to attend the university?" "It's quite simple." Mr. Rodriguez began, "The children, who are aged 9-13, can't attend university at that age. I mean, they don't have a good education as of yet. They need to go down to Kindergarten first, and work their way up. Our society is just like this in a normal country like Canada and the United States. Also, the children can't pay the tuition fees! We can't offer them as much as the older students have. We, the university, should ban young children from the university grounds in Colombia." There was a small applause like rocks and rain hitting the lake. Then, the debate officer looked at Numbuh 65. "Mr. Gonzalez," she said, "Why should the children be allowed to attend the university?" "The children, aged 9-13, CAN attend university." Numbuh 65 began, "It's true they don't have enough education to reach this far. However, most countries like Mozambique or Nicaragua, don't have schools like Canada or the United States have. We can offer the chance for young children to get an education. About the tuition fee, there are MANY exiled people who don't have a home. Especially the children. They don't have the money to get all these services. At the same time, the children can also be orphaned, which to us isn't good. For this university in particular, there shouldn't BE a tuition fee at all! Also, the services that the university offers should be FREE for those kids!" Then, there was a moment of silence. Finally, Numbuh 65 responded, "Thank you." The audience applauded like 5,000 lions roaring.  
  
A few weeks later, the citizens of Colombia rushed to the polls to vote for the option of either passing or destroying the bill that prohibits youngsters from entering university. Numbuh 65 watched over as the results came in. At the same time, the university professors are also waiting for the final data to be submitted.  
  
At about 8:10 PM, 10 minutes after the polls have closed, the results are revealed. The government of Colombia can. destroy the bill. The children can now attend university! Everyone cheered, and the KND were very happy. "We did it! We did it!" they all cheered. The nation of Colombia defeated the bill by 650 votes. "Great work, Numbuh 65!" Numbuh 1 said, There was also news that other educational institutions will also be built in those 'hobo' countries (i.e. Nicaragua, Mozambique, and Madagascar). These establishments will also accept children to get an education. "Well," Numbuh 65 said, "We all needed an education. Now, all the children in the world can obtain one."  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
